


because it’s your quirks that make me love you

by pastel_drabbles



Series: candids & cameos [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Getting Together', Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_drabbles/pseuds/pastel_drabbles
Summary: There is an exception to every rule, a loophole to every guideline. But Kiyoomi hadn’t expected Atsumu to be his.Sakusa wasn’t a complete idiot and he knew Atsumu wasn’t either. They had both noticed changes but ignored them, instead choosing to focus on volleyball.Except for the fact that Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t like touching people, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he given Atsumu a high five with sweaty hands.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: candids & cameos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	because it’s your quirks that make me love you

Kiyoomi Sakusa and Atsumu Miya had been playing on the MSBY Black Jackals together for almost a span of three years.

They had gotten to know each other pretty well and had the developed relationship between a setter and a spiker that was necessary to be cohesive on the court.

Not to say that they always got along. Which was often proven to not be the case, considering Atsumu’s carefree nature and love of human contact. Whilst Sakusa was the exact opposite, being a germaphobe and not wanting people to get too close.

But a lot of times boundaries get broken down without the permission of the person holding them up.

It was at the very end of an exhausting game with the Sendai Frogs. Atsumu had to send his last toss to someone and make it count. Hinata and Bokuto were there, right when they needed to be, and they probably would had made the point too, had Atsumu not tossed it directly Sakusa for a back-row attack.

As expected, the ball went exactly where Sakusa had aimed it for. On and off the court in the flash, that was his bendy handed spike. A rush of Adrenaline seemed to come up in the entire team from the win. Hinata and Bokuto jumped a gave each other a mid-air high five, then ran their separate ways to go greet Kageyama and Akaashi.

“Omi-Kun!”

Sakusa, who was catching his breath turned around at the sound of his nickname. Maybe the win had clogged Atsumu’s brain a little, because he held out his hands for high five. Sakusa had always made exceptions for volleyball, never going too far though. But maybe the win had clogged his brain a little too because he met Atsumu’s gaze directly as their hands clapped together in front of the whole stadium.

Atsumu and the rest of the stadium froze, it was a well-known fact that the Jackals outside hitter was a germaphobe and hated touching people. So, him giving Atsumu Miya a high five without making him wash his hands or anything was a subject that seemed impossible had they not just seen it before their very own eyes.

That was the trigger that started it all.

* * *

Sakusa’s and Atsumu’s relationship could be compared to fair rides. At first they were like bumper cars, constantly butting heads and arguing with each other over everything they didn’t agree with. Then as their partnership as setter and spiker progressed, it became like a carousel. Which was fitting considering when the two teamed up it was as if a pair of dark horses came to trample all over their enemies.

After what people surrounding the pair had now dubbed “the high-five incident”, they began to draw closer to each other without even realizing it. Until Hinata pointed it out for them, that is.

“You and Omi-san have gotten pretty close Atsumu-san!”.

Both Sakusa and Atsumu whipped their heads around to Hinata who was standing on the edge of the court watching them practice.

“Shou-kun are ya’ sure ya’ know what yer’ talking about?”, Atsumu said with a smirk, but there was an underlying edge to his voice if you listened harder.

But Hinata was Hinata so he remained oblivious and continued with his original train of thought,” Yeah! You two used to be like _growl_ and _hiss_ , but now you’re more like _whimper_ and _meow_.

Hinata Shouyou hadn’t done it on purpose, but what he had just said was the one thing that may have been the worst to say.

Bokuto noticed what was happening and dragged him away, scolding his disciple for not being able to read the room.

The whole team was aware that Atsumu and Sakusa were oblivious to the changes going on in their partnership.

They were oblivious, right?

* * *

There is an exception to every rule, a loophole to every guideline. But Kiyoomi hadn’t expected Atsumu to be his.

Sakusa wasn’t a complete idiot and he knew Atsumu wasn’t either. They had both noticed changes but ignored them, instead choosing to focus on volleyball.

Except for the fact that Sakusa Kiyoomi didn’t like touching people, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why he given Atsumu a high five with _sweaty hands._

He was tired of pretending it didn’t happen, so after practice that night Atsumu received a once in a lifetime invitation to Kiyoomi’s apartment.

Now Atsumu wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was curious as to what Sakusa’s house looked like. So he accepted the invitation with a hidden excitement bubbling inside.

* * *

Honestly Atsumu didn’t know what he had expected.

Sakusa’s apartment was just as spotless as he was and Atsumu wanted to hit him for some odd reason.

Said man pulled a comforter sheet out of nowhere and pulled it on his couch, then patted one of the cushions motioning for Atsumu to sit down. He did just that, but made sure not to get too close in Sakusa’s personal space since the black haired male valued it so much. This action didn’t go unnoticed by Sakusa which is why he said the following sentence without much thought at all.

“What exactly is _this_ ”, He said while motioning his hand between the two of them.

Atsumu stiffened a little, “I dunno’ whatcha mean by that Omi-kun, yer gonna have to be more specific”.

Sakusa considered his options, he could just outright say it, or be vague and let Atsumu figure it out himself.

A little mix of both, he decided.

“Atsumu, I’m going to tell you three things that I like about you”.

Atsumu’s face had learned a variety of new colors in the past few minutes. From a pale white to burning crimson which stretched across the bridge of his nose.

“Number One, I like your accent”

“Number Two, I like the way that even if we are fighting, you still respect my personal space and fears”.

“Omi-kun-“, Atsumu started but Sakusa cut him off with a serious face.

Sakusa’s tone was even as he said the last reason,” And most of all, I like your thighs”

Atsumu thought his face couldn’t get any redder, he was wrong.

“That was pretty blunt Omi-Omi”, Atsumu managed through shallow breaths.

“I can make it more obvious if you need?”, Sakusa said, his face not letting a single drop of the emotional turmoil he was feeling on the inside slip out.

“I wouldn’t mind”.

Sakusa began to lean in toward him, each of their gaze drawing each other in. Sakusa closed his eyes and..

Took hold of Atsumu’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> part two? with a date?
> 
> basically I listened to ‘This Side of Paradise’ and boom! This fic was born.
> 
> thank you guys so much for the hits and kudos!


End file.
